


yellow roses

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri gets his heat. Yuuko is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was for the yuri on ice kink meme, prompt 6. i hope you like it.

It had been two nonstop days of practice, and Yuuri haf forgotten to take his suppressants. He was half-asleep when he felt slick run across his inner thighs. It wasn't that late, but after doing his routine over and over, he was tired and he needed some rest. He damned everything as he felt feverish and he had the impossible to ignore need for an alpha to knot him.

He hadn't ever been mated. Whenever he got his heat he went to a sanctuary and stayed there until his heat was over with, which took a few days. His family wasn't that disappointed when he presented as an omega, but Yuuko had always looked after him during his heats. Yuuko was a beta, and thetefore unaffected by his pheromones going all over the place.

He scrambled to take his phone and he dialed Yuuko's number, hoping she'd answer sooner than later. "Yuuri?" she answered after the third ring.

"I'm in heat," he said weakly, and he squirmed in his bed as he felt the need to be knotted and fucked. "Please, Yuuko, I..." he sounded so weak and frail Yuuko immediately went to his place. Heats had always had a toll on him, even though Yuuri would never admit that.

Yuuri thought of Victor, alpha extraordinaire, and who he shifted his thoughts to most of his heats. They had never met, and he knew they probably would never meet. It was kind of sad, really, how he'd never be on the same level as his idol.

"Yuuri!" Yuuko said as she opened the door to his bedroom. The room was almost infested with Yuuri's pheromones, and Yuuri was there, shirtless, sweating profusely. "I brought you water," she said.

Yuuri took the water bottle and he drank some of it, and then put some on his hair so he felt fresher. "I forgot—" he breathed. He sounded so weak and so weakened by his heat, Yuuko wanted to hug him, but he knew he was oversensitive during his heat, like any omega, and she didn't want this to turn sexual, at all. "I forgot my suppressants," he continued, and he closed his eyes before drinking more water.

"You'll be okay, Yuuri. Do you want me to leave you alone? I can hand you a plug or a—" she blushed profusely. Society was really sex-driven, especially because of the dynamics, but she was still embarrassed to mention sex toys out loud. "Or a dildo."

"I'll—" Yuuri touched his forehead and he was so sweaty and feverish. He coughed, straightened up and looked at Yuuko, his eyes lidded. "I'll be fine, Yuuko, really."

"Heats take a toll on you," Yuuko insisted. "I'll go get you a cold towel. You're really feverish."

Yuuri let himself fall on the bed again. He felt sick to the bone and he just wanted to be mated. He breathed in and out sharply, trying to stop thinking about being mated, about being knotted— oh God, he wanted it so bad.

Yuuko came back soon enough with a cold, wet towel, which she put on his forehead. Yuuri sighed in relief. "Is that okay? Do you want me to find an alpha to mate you, or—?"

"No, no, you know I don't—" he coughed. "You know I don't want that just yet. I'll be fine, really, Yuuko. Can you bring me a dildo and leave me alone for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure," Yuuko handed him the second bottle of water she had brought with her and he left it at the bedside table. She looked for a dildo and she handed it to him, smiling nervously. "Have fun."

"Thanks," Yuuri said awkwardly, and Yuuko left like that to her house, not wanting to hear Yuuri's moans of pleasure or anything.

\---

Three days later, Yuuri's heat had ended and he wanted to thank Yuuko for being such an amazing friend. He had invited her to a restaurant, and if it wasn't for the fact she was married, people would think it was a date. "So, uh... Yuuko?" Yuuri started awkwardly after they asked for their food.

"Yes?"

Yuuri went to his bag and took a bouquet of flowers, and he looked at his childhood friend with a smile plastered on his face. "I wanted to give you this. Thank you for taking care of me during my heat."

Yuuko looked at him, awestruck, and she took the bouquet carefully, looking at the flowers. There were yellow roses and they looked stunning. "Thank you, Yuuri!" Yuuko said a bit too loudly, and she smiled, fond of the omega.

"It's no problem," Yuuri said, blushing. "I just thought I had to thank you somehow. I'm paying for all the food, too."

"You're such a sweetheart," Yuuko said, smiling, and Yuuri grinned as he started eating his food, the beta leaving the bouquet in her purse. Yuuko started eating, too.

She was glad she and Yuuri were still friends and that they could help each other, especially when one of them needed it the most.


End file.
